WHO DUNNIT
by lilsmash7
Summary: Plankton: With my new mask that can change my body to look exactly like anyone, I will finally get the Super-Power Potion! Author: CHAPTER 2 IS UP! CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON! IT WILL BE LONGER!
1. The Beginning

WHO DUNNIT??  
  
..It all started when Spongebob was at Bargain Mart....  
  
DON DON DONNNN! Chapter One: The Beginning  
  
Spongebob: Hmmm, should I get the Sponge-Be-Softer shampoo or the Hair Clenser For Folks Who Don't Have Hair?  
  
Larry overhears Sponge's pondering and walks over.  
  
Larry: Hey Spongbob, I'd try that one.  
  
Larry was pointing to a plastic mouth-spritz bottle. On the front it read: COOL-MAKER DELUXE-For non-cool sponges who want to be totally FABO!  
  
Spongebob: That looks great! Thanks Larry!  
  
Larry: No problem. Always a pleasure to help the non-cool guy in need.  
  
Larry walks away.  
  
Spongebob pays for the "COOL-MAKER DELUXE" and walks back to his favorite pineapple.  
  
Spongbob: Ahhh, nice to be back home.  
  
He goes in the bathroom to try out his new mouth-spritz. He takes off the cap and he safety seal, puts the cap back on, and spritzes some strange tasting mist into his mouth. Not aware of the warning on the bottle, he does it a couple more times, to make sure that it would work.  
  
Spongbob: That ought'a do it!  
  
He gets in bed.  
  
Spongbob: Goodnight Gary.  
  
Gary: Meow.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Spongebob, having just finished breakfast, steps outside to get the Sunday paper: The Daily Fin. On the front page is a picture of people screaming and running around. Where were they? Spongebob just couldn't figure it out. Finnally something cought his eye. A small bottle on the floor. On the front it read: COOL-MAKER DELUXE-For non-cool sponges who want to be totally fabo! Spongebob dropped the paper stunned with fright. The headline for the article was: STRANGE NON-COOL SPONGE CAUSES CHAOS AT BARGAIN MART. Somewhere on the page was a box with a picture of Spongebob talking to Larry. Under the picture wer that facts of the crime.  
  
Where: Bargain Mart When: 8:30 pm yesterday Who: Spongebob Squarepants What: Stealing Super-Power Potion and reaking havoc Why: No one can possibly say why someone would do this  
  
Spongebob suddenly fainted with confusion.  
  
Meanwhile at the Chum Bucket..  
  
Plankton: Yes..yes! With this Super-Power Potion, I will finally get the Krabby Patty secret formula and the Chum Bucket with be a success!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
DON, DON, DONNN!! END OF CHAPTER ONE. CHAPTER TWO COMING SOON!! 


	2. Hide and Seek

Chapter Two: Hide and seek

Spongebob woke up two hours later. He didn't remember the paper and he decided it was time for lunch so he went inside. He made himself a seanut butter sandwich and sat down at his table.

Spongebob: Mmmm, seanut butter really hits the spot. 

Suddenly, the door opened. Inside came Gary carrying the Daily Fin in his mouth. 

Gary: Meow

He put the paper on the table in front of his owner, then went in the other room to watch cartoons. Spongebob saw the paper and remembered everything. He dropped his sandwich.

Spongebob: I didn't steal a Super-Power Potion. I didn't even touch one. Someone must have framed me! I have to solve this case! But there are probably police officers looking for me. I have to get out of here now!

He packed up everything he thought he would need. He took a lot because he didn't know where he was going or how long he was going to stay there. He realized that he would have to solve the case while he was on the run. He had to get proof.

Spongebob: I'll just hide someplace where no one will expect me to be. Then I'll have sometime to think.

So he decided to hide in Rocky Valley on the outskirts of town. He told Patrick to call the Snail-Sitter for him and left right away. He soon reached Rocky Valley. There was nothing in the valley, save rocks. Big rocks. Big _gray_ rocks. Perfect for hiding behind. He found a rock that looked big, yet comfortable and sat down behind it. He took out the Daily Fin from his backpack and started to read the article. Down at the bottom of the page, it said what a Super-Power Potion was. It was a potion that made the drinker bigger and stronger. Spongebob knew exactly who would want to be bigger and stronger. Plankton. But how? How did he frame Spongebob? He just couldn't figure it out. All Spongebob knew was that Plankton was going to use the potion to get the Krabby Patty secret formula. It was now getting dark. Spongebob took four blankets out of his backpack, laid three down on the ground to sleep on, and one to keep warm. He got in his "bed" and ate his dinner of half a krabby patty. After dinner he drifted off to sleep…….

He woke up at dawn and started thinking again. After he had a small breakfast of steamed coral, he went to explore the area.

Spongebob: This place sure is roc-

He stopped in his tracks, having heard a noise. It was the sound of someone walking on the hard dirt. _Someone walking towards him._ He quickly darted for the nearest rock, trying to be as quiet as he could. He heard the sound again. This time he was sure it was someone walking. He was also sure that it was getting closer. He carefully peeked over the top of the rock. In the distance hi saw a figure walking towards him. It got closer…and closer…and closer until he was close enough for Spongebob to make out his B.B.P.D. badge. Quickly, he brought his head down. He was sure that the police officer would here him breathing, or even here the sound of his gradually quickening heartbeat. The noise stopped. _The officer was listening for him._ Then he heard the noise again. _The officer was walking away._ _Spongebob had not been caught._

Author: SORRY THAT WAS SO SHORT, BUT I WAS AT A GOOD STOPPING PLACE, NO? FUTURE CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER! NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON! KEEP WATCHING!


End file.
